The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a rotatable spin head supporting a substrate in a semiconductor process.
In general, a semiconductor device is fabricated by depositing various materials in a thin layer on a substrate and patterning the thin layer. To this end, various processes including a depositing process, a photo process, an etch process, and a cleaning process are required.
Of these, the etch process is a process of removing a layer from a substrate, and the cleaning process is a process of removing contaminants from a surface of a substrate after unit processes of fabricating a semiconductor device. Etch processes and cleaning processes are classified into wet-type processes and dry-type processes according to process types, and the wet-type processes are classified into batch-type processes and spin-type processes.
In the spin-type process, pin members supporting a substrate are installed on the upper surface of a spin head, and the spin head is rotated to rotate the substrate supported by the pin members. Chemical solution (etch solution or cleaning solution) is supplied to the upper or lower surface of the substrate through a front side nozzle provided to the upper side of the substrate and a back side nozzle provided to the spin head, and the substrate is processed therethrough.